


Morning Activities

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Breast Fucking, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Rule 63, ok this is hardly somnophilia but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sindria's queen has just the thing to wake a sleepy magi up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sinju in all forms don't look at me
> 
> This is a small ficlet I wrote on my crack Judal blog in response to a prompt meme....... http://judallofthehomo.tumblr.com/ Go on and take a gander if you want :*

Judal does not usually stay in the queen’s quarters overnight. Normally he’s long-gone before the sun is even peeping from the coastline, so seeing him here now, sprawled out on his back so peacefully asleep with the sun shining bright in the sky, brings great satisfaction to the woman, and she steals a kiss from the still-sleeping magi. Perhaps their sudden bout of coitus last night left Judal more drained than usual, for he’s also neglected to put his clothes back on, leaving his body bare for Sinbad to behold.

Sin licks her lips and scoots down the large bed until she’s able to get between the younger man’s legs and lay on her stomach.

“Good morning, Judal,” she coos, and he stirs in reply, still refusing to wake up. Tsk tsk, she couldn’t have him sleeping in late now; who knows how worked up Kouen would get in his empire without his magi?

"Now now, sleepyhead. You’ve had enough sleep…it’s time for you to wake up." The queen tuts and drags the pads of her fingers over Judal’s body slowly,  _observantly_ , watching the way her fingers drew goosebumps along his skin and made muscle ripple underneath. Judal hitches his breath but  _still_  does not open his eyes (although now Sinbad was  _sure_  he was awake and playing dead), and in turn Sinbad drags her fingers lower, caressing the insides of his thighs with a playful hum.

Her hands move easily from his body to her own, and she cups her breasts with an airy sigh, pinching her nipples and squeezing the soft flesh. She knew  _just_  what would make this sleeping beauty wake up.

"Hey, Judal," Sinbad drawls, shifting in bed. It didn’t take much for her to get his cock,  _already_  painfully hard, between her cleavage, and she presses her breasts against him with a wanton grin. “I know you’re awake. Come on,  _say_  something. Don’t have me talking to myself.” She presses closer to the magi and dips her head down, tongue darting out to lick the tip of his cock while continuing to squeeze herself against him.

Well,  _that_  certainly wakes Judal up. It rips a moan right out of him and he gives a languorous roll of his hips, thrusting into that wet heat and creating pleasant friction against her tits.

Sinbad snorts.  _Figures_ , she thinks with a roll of her eyes. “I knew this would wake you up. You’re so  _typical_ Judal.”

"Shut  _up_  stupid queen,” he groans, voice hoarse from sleep. “Just…keep doing that. Ah…” The thrusting is easier when he begins to leak pre-cum, making Sinbad’s breasts pleasurably wet and slick, and Judal grips at the bed sheets as his steady, paced thrusts turn into eager, wild bucks.

He cums breathlessly, spilling his seed all over the queen’s bountiful chest, and relaxes with lidded eyes into something short of a boneless puddle.

Sinbad gets up and disregards the mess Judal’s left on her, instead opting to tug on the oracle’s arm. “Don’t even  _think_  about going back to sleep. Come on, accompany me to my bath.”

Judal huffs and opens his eyes, looking at Sinbad with a petulant frown. This was the first and  _last_  time he’d ever stay overnight.


End file.
